Round Two
by rentaholic00
Summary: Joanne leaves...Mark comes to the rescue...MarkMaureen and a little RogerMimi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mark? Can you come over here, Pookie? I need to talk to you real bad."

"Sure, no problem. Be there in a few."

As Mark left the loft that he shared with Roger and now Mimi, Roger asked where he was going.

"Mo called…she asked me to come over…I don't know when I'll be back, Rog."

"Ooh la la, how romantic." Roger teased.

"Shut up, man. I think she and Joanne might need something repaired. Why Jo couldn't handle it I don't understand"

As Mark boarded the subway with some money that mysteriously appeared in his pocket, he examined the outfit he had selected for that day. Blue and red striped sweater….an article of clothing that looked like all the rest of his wardrobe, khaki pants, his blue and white scarf, non matching socks (that part drove him nuts), and brown shoes. He decided he was nice enough looking to go out in public. "Hmm…I probably should have done that before I left, but oh well. I look alright, anyway." The old woman sitting across from him looked at Mark like he had escaped from a mental hospital because he had been talking to himself out loud. He laughed a little to himself for this.

"_Stop 24 on the Blue line, please exit the car if this is your stop. Thank you, have a nice day."_ The voice on the speaker above his head broke the daze Mark had gone into during his wardrobe analysis. He departed the subway car and headed down the street in the direction of Maureen's apartment.

As he climbed the stairs to the apartment, the small blonde realized something. He remembered a conversation that he and Maureen had a few days earlier.

"Marky? The tone of the Maureen's voice told Mark that something was wrong. "Are you busy, baby?"

_Mark had told her no, and then asked if she needed anything or if something was the matter. Maureen's only reply in between sobs and hiccups was: "She left….she went to California…I need you, Marky."_

_It took him a minute or two to comprehend what Maureen had said. Joanne had left her! But they had always been so happy, aside from the few arguments that glued couples together. _

_Mark scratched his head, very puzzled. "I can't come over right now, Mo, but how bout I send Mimi and Angel over?"_

"_Okay." The response came from the drama queen almost inaudibly._

"_Wait!" Mark exclaimed. "I'll come over in a few days, I promise."_

_All he could hear was the buzz of the dead phone line._

Since then, Mark had completely forgotten about Maureen because he had been so wrapped up in his camera. When she had called earlier that morning, nothing hit Mark that made him remember about the new drama in their tight little family that had formed. But something was missing now. There was a significant hole in the circle of friends and in Maureen's heart, as well.

Mark was at the top of the stairs, in front of Maureen's door. There was a little wooden sign on the door, nailed on crooked by Roger and Collins, while Mark had "supervised." Mark's version of supervision was watching the boys try to nail the sign onto the door while laughing his head off because they couldn't get it on straight. Angel had made the sign herself. It said "joanne and maureen's apartment. go away." The fact that Jo really had left was more apparent now that her name was crossed out with purple crayon. Apparently the only writing utensil Maureen had.

Nervously, Mark took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Maureen came to the door quickly, looking terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, but it was a healthy looking red tint. _"Thank God, she hasn't turned to alcohol. She's just been crying."_ Mark said to himself. She also had no makeup on, a definite sign that she wasn't doing well. After he and Maureen had broken up, they were both quite shaken, Mark more than Maureen. She had gone back to wearing makeup at the most a day later. This had been almost a week. This was really bad.

"Oh, Mark, thank you so much for coming." The young woman ran at him, and pulled him into a hug stronger than Mark thought she could have mustered, as Maureen was much smaller than he was. As he held her, the girl suddenly went limp.

She was suddenly unconscious in Mark's strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Mark carried Maureen over to the small red and brown couch that sat under the window in the tiny apartment. He ever so gently set her down, and walked over to the kitchenette. With as much composure as possible, as he had very little, Mark grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard and found a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He filled the bowl with extra water. Mark then walked back over to the couch and pulled Maureen onto his lap, and began to dab her flushed face with the damp cloth.

When Maureen regained consciousness, she looked up at the little filmographer with such sweetness that Mark's hopes were shattered. He had hoped that when he saw Maureen that he wouldn't fall in love with her again. He didn't at first, but that one tiny look with her deep green eyes, and all his work to repair the small hole in his heart was put to no good use.

She smiled at him, and then Maureen put her head on Mark's shoulder and fell asleep within minutes. He came and went in between consciousnesses; until Mark was finally completely awake with worry. He needed to have a little talk with Maureen.

"Mo? Reeny, wake up, baby." Mark gently cooed as he softly woke the drama queen. She slowly sat up and said, "What happened?"

Mark refused to explain until she explained some things first. "When was the last time you ate real food, Maureen?"

Mo looked at her fingers, which were intertwined with Mark's. "Umm…" She hesitated. "Not since Jo left." She cringed, waiting for the explosion. But it never came. At least, not in the way she expected him to.

"WHAT! But that was a little over a week ago, why haven't you been eating?" This is what Maureen had been expecting, but not what came next.

"I…don't know how to cook," Maureen explained. "Joanne always cooked meals for me, and when she left, I had no money to even buy cereal, let alone real food. I'm so scared Marky, that's the third time I've passed out since she left. What do I do?" Being the drama queen that she was, Maureen started to cry. But Mark knew that these were real tears, not an act.

"Maureen? C…Can I tell you something?" Mark asked, stuttering slightly.

"Anything, Pookie, anything." She lovingly replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Mark inhaled sharply, preparing what he was about to tell Maureen. His heart was beating so fast and hard that he thought it might burst.

"I love you." Was all Mark said. It was all he needed to say. Maureen's head snapped up, and she looked very surprised.

"Wha-…I don't understand, Marky. I thought you hated me after I broke up with you. How can you still love me?" Maureen asked, extremely perplexed.

Mark didn't know how to answer this question, so he decided to do the next best thing. He put his pale, large hand under Maureen's chin, lifted her head, and kissed her respectfully on the lips. She kissed him back, and as she did, the wheels in Maureen's head were turning and spinning. Before Joanne, their relationship had depended on intimacy. As they kissed, Maureen knew that this time, it would be less sex and more respect and honesty with one another. Mark's head was also spinning as he realized that he had loved Maureen the entire time, but he just wouldn't admit it to himself because he knew that she was Joanne's girl.

"I love you too, Mark." The diva whispered in his ear. Mark, his usual self, flushed bright red and looked down. "Hey," said Maureen. "You don't need to be embarrassed. It's love, and it can't be controlled. I love you as much as Collins still loves Angel, and although he won't admit, as much as Roger loves Mimi." This proclamation surprised Mark very much. He didn't know what to say yet again. Maureen could tell that he was tongue tied, so she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. This time it was more exciting. Mark's breath came in wild gasps, and his hands found their way to Maureen's slender waist. Maureen ran her fingers through Mark's short, blonde hair. She opened her mouth slightly, and Mark did the same. As he kissed her excitedly, his hands moved off her waist and onto her butt. Maureen seemed to like that, as she put her hand on his hip, nearly touching his backside. Suddenly the door opened, but neither one paid attention.

"Hey, Mo, can you help me with someth-…Never mind, I'll come back later." Collins quickly left the room, snickering to himself as he shut the door quietly behind him.

Tripping over tables and rugs, Mark and Maureen found their way to the couch with their eyes closed, still lip locked. Mark shed his jacket, Maureen shed her sweater, revealing a tiny, see through red camisole. She decided to try something. She opened her mouth a bit more and explored Mark's mouth with her tongue. He returned the favor. Maureen remembered her thought a few minutes before. _"…this time, it would be less sex and more respect…"_ She placed the accent on the _less_ as she thought to herself. She started to stand, Mark followed her lead. He seemed to think exactly what Maureen was thinking, as he took off his striped sweater to reveal a pale, muscular chest. The couple made their way to the bedroom, still exploring each other's mouths, and laid down on the bed. Mark finally gently pulled away from Maureen, as his jaw was beginning to ache.

The two sat together on the bed, talking for hours and hours without tiring. When Maureen let out an involuntary yawn, Mark asked if she wanted to sleep. She sleepily nodded, and Mark headed for the door to leave, grabbing his sweater and jacket on the way out.

"Wait! Where are you going? Please stay…I'll get lonely." Maureen pathetically whimpered. Mark, after a few minutes of objection, finally gave in. He lay down next to Maureen, but not before making sure she was safely under the covers and almost asleep. Mark made sure to lie on top of the blankets. He stroked Maureen's wild brunette locks as he hummed a lullaby that Roger had written for Mimi. He soon nodded off, still humming to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

In the morning, Maureen woke up and Mark was gone. She knew he would leave. She rolled out of bed, drank a glass of water, and called the loft.

"SPEEAAK," Droned their irritating answering machine.

"Mark, it's Mo. Please come down here as soon as you can…I miss you and I'm hungry. Maybe we can all go to the Life? For lunch, possibly? ROGER! I know you're sitting there, moping cause Mimi's not over giving you a lap dance. HAHA just kidding. Put the guitar down and come tell me where Marky is. Please?"

Roger, sure enough was sitting, moping on the couch, fiddling with the guitar. He pulled himself off the old, tattered sofa and walked over to the phone. "Maureen? Mark went to buy you food. He said he'd bring it over there at about 2, cause he said you wouldn't be up until then."

"Oh." Maureen was overwhelmed with emotion flooding her body at this act of affection. "Thanks, Rog. See ya later."

Roger dragged himself back to the couch and began to mope again, but there was a knock at the door right as he sat down. He walked over to the door and slid it open. Collins was standing there. "Happy Thursday, Bitch!" He exclaimed. Roger laughed as the tall, lean man walked into the loft. "Hey…did you hear about Mark and Maureen? I went over to Mo's apartment last night to ask her opinion on something, and there they were, sitting on the couch, making out like there was no tomorrow. It was great. I don't even think they heard me come in. Oh shit…what about Joanne? What will she do to Maureen?" Collins was suddenly afraid for Maureen. Joanne was known for beating Maureen when she did something that Joanne didn't like.

"Didn't you hear, dude? She left. She got pissed at Mo for some reason that no one knows; I don't think even Mark knows. Anyway, she hit Maureen, walked into their bedroom, packed, and left for California the next day. Maureen was crushed." Roger told Collins everything he knew that Mark would tell him.

"Wow. That's intense. How do you know all that?" Collins inquired.

"Come on, man you can't be serious. Isn't it obvious that Markeen is back from the dead?" Roger rolled his eyes. "I live with Mark, remember?"

Markeen was the nickname that Roger and Collins made up when Maureen and Mark had dated the first time.

"Oh yeah," Collins remembered now. "That's why they were making out!" Collins could be so blonde sometimes.

There was a rap on the door, and Mark let himself into the loft. "Oh, hey Col, what's new? Rog, did any one call?"

"Yeah, Maureen wanted you to come over ASAP." Roger said in reply, slightly making fun of Mark.

Mark blushed on impulse as Roger teased him. "Okay, I'll go over right now and give her the groceries." Mark mentioned the five paper bags he was holding onto for dear life. He ran into the bathroom, checked his hair, and then split, heading for the subway station.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at Maureen's apartment. Mark didn't bother to knock; he just let himself into the room. He found the beautiful girl asleep on the couch. Mark quietly walked over to the table sitting in the corner, set the grocery bags down with a grunt, and sat on the couch near Maureen's head. He stroked the length of her hair, from the top of her head to her shoulders. She awoke with a start, sitting straight up, yelping a little bit. She saw Mark and fell into his chest, taking in his scent.

"Good morning to you, too," Mark laughed.

"Good morning, Pookie. Why did you leave last night? I missed you." Maureen put on a smallish pout.

"Reeny…" Mark was hesitant to say what he did next, because he didn't know how Maureen would react. "I don't think we should sleep together just yet. I need time to know that I can trust you not to do anything with anyone else, aka cheat on me again. Can I trust you?" Mark let out a huge breath, glad that that was off his chest.

"Yes, of course, baby. You can trust me." Maureen wouldn't look Mark in the eye. He knew she was lying. "Maureen, look me in the eyes and tell me that I can trust you," Mark said firmly. She couldn't do it.

"Until you can look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you won't cheat on me, I will not sleep in the same bed with you. I will live here, I will take care of you, and if you want me to stay here through the night, I will sleep on the couch." Mark winced. That came off rougher than he had planned.

Maureen's lower lip quivered, and tears started running down her cheeks. She looked at him wildly. "I thought you loved me," She sobbed.

"I do, Maureen, with all of my heart, but I need to be the only person that you love." Maureen looked at him in disbelief. "You don't believe me?" Mark asked. "Here, let me prove it." He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to his body, and furiously kissed Maureen hard on the mouth. The kiss became fierier, more intense as they rubbed each other's backs and Mark grabbed Maureen's ass. He suddenly pulled back harshly. "See? A kiss on the lips means 'I love you.' I love you more than life Maureen, but if you can't commit to me and only to me, I will not have sex with you. I'm sorry." Mark was astonished that he had actually said that out loud. To his own disappointment, he fell apart and began to cry.

Maureen looked at Mark timidly. "Baby? Mark, look at me. Please." The last word came out in a whisper as she started to cry again. Mark looked gently at Maureen. "Yes?" His tone of voice was cold and hard, did not match his expression. Maureen cringed. She looked into his gorgeous ice blue eyes. "You can trust me. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

As Maureen stroked his cheek, Mark felt a twinge of guilt as she brushed the newly fallen tear off his face. "Don't cry, I'm sorry, I know you think that I'm going to leave you, but I promise, I won't." Maureen repented. She sat on the couch above him while he sat on the floor in front of the sofa. Maureen started to rub his neck and shoulders as a way to beg for forgiveness. After about half an hour, Maureen, with aching arms and fingers, and Mark, with a loose neck and shoulders, made up and made out once again.

"Mo? Not _every _night, alright?" Mark glanced at Maureen to check her facial expression. Her face was as easy to read as an open children's book. She was not happy, but agreeing with him. "Okay," she sighed.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Mark jumped off the floor and started taking food out of the grocery bags that were still sitting on the table. Maureen said that she wanted pasta and salad. So Mark gave his princess pasta and salad. He taught Maureen how to boil water, how to cook the pasta and figure out when it's done, and how to mix a salad. Maureen set the table as best she could, with the utensils on the wrong side of the plate and the napkin under the wrong silverware. Mark noticed her frustration from his position at the sink and walked over to Maureen.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maureen turned her head, pecked Mark lightly on the lips, and said, "How'd I do, baby?" Mark laughed and told her how to change the utensils around so they were in the right spots. He walked back over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. Pulling a bottle of red wine out of one of the bags, Maureen squealed and clapped her hands. She loved red wine. Mark poured two glasses. He made sure to monitor both Maureen and the bottle all night, not wanting her to do anything reckless.

The dinner was very enjoyable. The two talked like old friends, gossiping a bit about Roger and Mimi a few weeks ago in the bar. Mimi had had four apple martinis and Roger was freaking out because she was going crazy, falling over every five steps. They talked about Collins' success at NYU, and then Angel came into the conversation.

"Collins really misses her, doesn't he?" Maureen asked Mark. Mark got kind of teary. "Yeah," he said, his voice cracking. "Oh, don't cry. She's in a better place…she wanted to go, don't cry." What Maureen didn't realize was that she was starting to cry herself as she said this. They both had a little sob moment. "She was such a sweetheart," Mark said, sighing and composing himself. Maureen was still crying. She missed Angel so much. She was Maureen's little ray of sunshine whenever things went wrong with Joanne.

The two simultaneously sighed and continued with their meal. When they were done, Mark cleaned up while Maureen went into the bathroom. When she came out. She grabbed Mark's hand. "Let's go for a walk," she said. Mark asked if he could finish cleaning up, and then they could go. "Okay, Pookie, I'll wait." Maureen perched herself on the table and contentedly watched Mark go about cleaning up the dinner dishes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mark finally finished the dishes after constant nagging from Maureen. He grabbed his scarf, jacket, and the diva's hand and whisked her out the door. Neither of the two were ready for the glacial blast of wind that hit them when they went out the door. Maureen shivered and trudged on ahead. Mark tried to decide where they should go. He indefinitely headed for Maureen's performance space. He didn't know why, he just felt that they should go there.

As they waited to cross the street, Mark heard a whistle. He knew it was meant for Maureen. She was wearing skin tight jeans and the tiny red camisole she had on the other night. A group of menacing looking men approached. As they got closer, Mark saw that they were no older than fifteen or sixteen. The light turned green and Mark scooped Maureen up and darted across the street. The gang followed close at their heels. Maureen let out a bloodcurdling scream that could shatter glass. She was terrified, but she thought that Mark was more afraid than she was.

When they reached the doors of the performance space, Mark screeched at Maureen completely on accident. The adrenaline was going to his head. He had to protect her. "Do you have your key!" Mark yelled. Maureen scraped her mind for where she had last seen her key. "Yes!" She replied. She reached down her shirt into her bra and pulled her key out. Hands shaking, she struggled to unlock the door. Both of them could hear the gang behind them. Maureen finally got the door open and she and Mark stumbled inside. Mark locked the door behind them. Once they were safe inside, the couple wandered hand in hand over to the stage. Mark lifted Maureen onto the stage. He wanted to ask her something very badly, but he couldn't figure out any way to word his question. He decided to wait a while longer.

Maureen was looking around the familiar room, and she felt Mark's blue eyes burning a hole in the side of her head. She turned her head and looked into his eyes. They inched closer and closer together until their faces were almost touching. Mark pulled back a little bit, out of hesitation, but Maureen only made up for the distance Mark had put between their faces. Mark closed his eyes, Maureen followed suit. They inched forward the last inch or two until their lips met. And that was all. A very respectful, reserved kiss. Maureen pulled back first, to Mark's surprise. "I love you." Maureen whispered into Mark's ear. She slowly opened her eyes to find Mark smiling up at her. She smiled back at him.

"Mo?" Mark thought he was going to ask his question.

"Yeah, Pookie?" She replied.

He failed. "You look beautiful when you're terrified."

Maureen giggled. "You look adorable all the time, baby." Mark, as usual, blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**-This story is gonna end soon…for the people who liked it…lemme know if you want more like this or if you want more on this one.

Chapter Seven 

Maureen sat straight up in bed, screamed, and lay back down again, fast asleep. Mark had been lying in the bed worrying about her…and himself. The sudden screech terrified Mark, who immediately put his arm around Maureen.

"Mo? Are you okay, honey?" Mark asked in a worried tone.

All he got in response was a soft snore. She was just asleep, had been dreaming. Mark laid down and closed his eyes. Sleep invaded his body almost instantly.

In the morning, Mark didn't get up early, he slept in. Until about eight o'clock, that is. That's when Maureen shook him awake.

"Mark! Mark!!" The drama queen screeched. "You forgot to go to Buzzline, baby. Why didn't you get up?" Maureen was frantic with worry. Mark always got up and went to work, rain or shine, sick or healthy. Something was up, and she was determined to find out what.

"Shh, Mo, it's okay. I wanted to spend the day with you today. That's all." Mark's heart was beating furiously in his chest. He was going to ask her today.

"Oh." Maureen was terribly disappointed. She wanted something exciting to have been happening.

"So what do you want to do today, Reeny?" Mark looked at her with curious, cautious eyes.

"I don't know…I kind of wanted to rehearse for my performance on Friday and then go somewhere to eat…and I wanted to take myself to the beach. But seeing as you hate the beach, I can see that that plan is out of the question."

Mark thought. And thought. And thought. He would wait around until noon or so for Maureen to get ready to look "decent" enough to go out. Then they would hang around the performance space until about 4 while she rehearsed. Mark could take her to dinner somewhere nice, not the Life Café for a change. Then they would walk to the beach, walk along the shoreline, and about sunset…it was perfect.

"No," Mark protested, "the beach sounds like fun. That sounds like a very exciting day, baby. We'll do it."

Exactly as planned, they didn't escape the loft until around noon. When they arrived at the performance center, Maureen unlocked the door, let Mark in, and locked it behind them. A sly smile spread across her face as she pivoted around to look at the blond boy.

"You wouldn't dare…" Mark looked at her warily.

"Oh, yes I would!" Maureen exclaimed. She ran at Mark, and when she reached him, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso.

They then became engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.

Maureen drew back after a few minutes and wiped the lip gloss off of her chin. Mark stifled a small cough.

"Um…" Maureen said as she rocked back and forth on her heels, with her hands behind her back. "I think I'll set up for rehearsing now…"

Mark got worried, but when Maureen smiled at him when she saw him looking at her, all his worries ceased to exist.

After singing her newest protest song about two million times, Maureen looked at Mark. He was annoyed and bored out of his mind, but immediately perked up when he saw the young woman smile at him like that. Then she started to sing again.

"_If I have to hear that damn song one more time, I swear I'll…" _Mark thought to himself. But he couldn't think of an effective way to finish the thought.

"Okay, babe, I'm done!" Maureen seemed pleased with herself.

By that point, completely on Mark's schedule, four hours of rehearsing had stuck the song in his head. He knew all the verses, the chorus, and the three bridges Mo had written.

Mark helped Maureen pack up and put everything away and they were off. He had chosen a little Chinese restaurant in Manhattan. Maureen loved nothing more than Chinese food. When they arrived at the restaurant, Mark opened they door for Maureen. No one had ever done that for her. She was absolutely astonished that men actually open doors for women. Maureen was speechless with delight.

They ate their meal with light conversation. When the waiter had made sure that they were satisfied for the fortieth time, Mark got up and paid for dinner. Maureen's hazel eyes followed her boyfriend's thin, pale body to the cash register with awe. She had always paid for her own meals, and she didn't half expect Mark to pay for everything.

Mark helped Maureen into her coat, and, with that, the two strolled along the sidewalk until they reached the beach. They could smell the salt and felt the wind nipping at their noses. Mark wrapped his arm around Maureen's slim waist and started to walk towards the sand. Maureen slid her arm under Mark's, wound her arm around his waist, and followed his lead as they walked.

They talked as they walked along the chilly shoreline. Mark had moved so that Maureen was closest to the water. Even though he had agreed to go to the beach doesn't mean that he had to go near the water. At one point, Mark leaned over and kissed Maureen's rosy cheek, which became even rosier.

When the sun was sitting half above the water and the reflection was visible on the surface of the grey water, Mark stopped walking. He stepped in front of Maureen and took a deep breath. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled something out that remained clenched in his fist. Mark bent down on one knee and…

"Maureen, will you marry me?"

Maureen looked shocked. "Wha-…Mar-…yes!" She giggled. The drama queen started crying just then. Mark flipped.

"What's wrong?!" Mark's voice had raised two or three octaves.

"Nothing…Everything's right, as a matter of fact. This is so perfect…I love you, Marky."

As she said this, Mark pulled her close as they kissed with the sun setting on the water in the background.


End file.
